


Dancing and After

by nothingamonth



Series: Kink War [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Power Play, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanking, Top Bucky Barnes, power bottom Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingamonth/pseuds/nothingamonth
Summary: Steve knows Bucky too well.  While Bucky is busy dancing, Steve watches, waits, and puts a plan into action.  Mission objective: make him come undone.





	

Bucky sighed explosively as the song finally came to an end. He’d been dancing for hours now, one girl after another, and sweat ran from his brow and down the back of his neck, dampening his collar. His current squeeze took hold of his arm and led him to the refreshment bar, where unlucky guys who paid their dime but got nothing for their money milled around, watching.

Steve was there.

The blond gave him that sad, resigned smile and shrugged his thin shoulders the tiniest bit before turning his back to Bucky. The brunet swallowed thickly and redirected his attention to the girl on his arm.

“You looked like you could use a break, Bucky,” she said sweetly. She pressed into him, letting him feel her breasts against his forearms for just a moment before pulling back.

“I’ve only been swingin’ you around for about an hour, doll,” Bucky chuckled. He could do this. Being charming came easily to him, even when his heart was breaking just staring at Steve’s slumped back. 

Speaking of, Steve shifted his body so that he was leaning heavily on the table in front of him. As Bucky watched, Steve arched his back, creating a delicious flair that led to his ass. He narrowed his eyes—was Steve doing this on purpose?

Steve’s belt must have needed another notch; his trousers slipped down an inch or two as he stretched like a cat. Bucky caught sight of what he was wearing underneath and _Good God was that a_ garter belt _?!_

Steve straightened and pulled his trousers back up, hiding the black, lacy garment Bucky _definitely_ saw. The blond smirked at no one in particular before coming over to where Bucky was standing frozen in his tracks.

“It’s gettin’ late, Buck. I think I’ll head home,” Steve said, not quite meeting his eyes. A smile played around his lips as he looked toward the door. He _knew_ Bucky had seen him, the little prick!

Once Steve left, Bucky walked his girl home as fast as he could while still maintaining a modicum of decorum. His thoughts were already back at the tiny apartment he shared with Steve and all the things he was going to do to that little tease.

He practically ran up the stairs of their building and exploded into the two rooms they shared. His trousers were uncomfortably tight. Steve was sitting on the couch with his back to Bucky. That golden head was bent down into the pages of a book, skinny legs drawn up and wrapped in a crocheted blanket Bucky’s sisters had given to them last Christmas.

He spoke without turning around. “You didn’t have to cut your evening short on my account, ya know,” he said, turning a page. Bucky snorted, shrugging out of his jacket and hanging it on the peg next to Steve’s. Then he rolled the cuffs of his shirt up his forearms.

“What I wanna know,” Bucky said slowly, coming around the couch, “is where you got ‘em.”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” Steve replied, pointedly not looking up at him. His shoulders trembled slightly with repressed laughter, and Bucky struggled not pin him down and screw him stupid. 

Instead, he curled his hands into fists, squeezed, and released them. 

“Stand up,” he commanded, and finally Steve looked at him. The challenge was written clearly in the tilt of his jaw and the furrow between his brows. Bucky groaned and ripped the book out of his hands. It went sailing across the room as he gathered Steve’s thin wrists into one hand and hauled him up off the couch. Steve’s belt was already unbuckled, and his trousers slipped a little lower, revealing the top of the black, lacy garter belt.

Bucky groaned, his hips stuttering against nothing. “Why you gotta do this to me, Stevie?” he cried.

Steve grinned. “Because I like seeing you come undone.”

Bucky felt like crying. What he had was only an illusion of control. Steve owned him, the devious bastard.

Still, he lifted the blond’s arms over his head, stretching that lean frame out until Steve rocked back and forth on his tiptoes. With his free hand, Bucky popped the button of the other’s trousers and let them fall to the floor.

And there it was. Below Steve’s open shirt, he wore a lacy garter belt, frilly black panties, and silk stockings.

Bucky nearly came in his pants.

“What? You rummage through my sister’s things now?” he asked, palming Steve’s cock through the flimsy material. The smaller man jerked against his hand. 

“No,” Steve replied, starting to breathe heavy. “A dame I know owed me a favor.” 

“Oh? What did you do for her?” Bucky’s hands started to wander, snapping belts and caressing silk-clad thighs. Steve looked up at him with mischief sparkling in his eyes.

“I got her a date with you,” he answered.

Bucky was in mild shock. Steve pressed his body against his, dragging one silky thigh against his hip. “Are you mad?” he asked softly. 

The brunet released a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Nah, baby, I ain’t mad. I _am_ going to whoop your ass, though.”

Steve looked up abruptly and yelped as Bucky pulled him down onto the couch, the smaller man’s body splayed across Bucky’s lap. He struggled only a bit, shifting his hips so that (Bucky knew) he could rub against his thigh.

He ghosted his hand over Steve’s ass, just feeling the silk over firm muscle. The blond let out a shaky sigh. Bucky squeezed the globes of Steve’s ass, eliciting a series of moans from the other man. “You like that?” the brunet asked softly. He was too turned on to tease.

“God, yes!” Steve keened. 

Bucky pulled the lacy knickers down Steve’s thighs but kept the garter in place. The belts stretched across his ass, biting into the plush skin. He tightened his grip on Steve’s wrists and brought his hand down sharp against the crack of his ass. The blond muffled his cry against the couch cushion.

“Teasing me like that—right in front of God and everyone,” Bucky muttered, hitting him again. Steve arched his back and then grinded his hips against the other’s thigh. Bucky could feel his erection, hard and dripping. Oh well, these pants needed a wash anyway. It would give Steve something to do, fuckin’ tease. 

“Buck, I—“ 

The brunet delivered a quick series of blows to either cheek. Steve’s legs jerked until his feet found purchase against the arm of the couch.

“What if someone besides me saw you?” Bucky asked. He smoothed the angry red marks on Steve’s ass before letting his fingers slide into his cleft. 

“ _Nn!_ I guess I’d be stretched across their lap, wouldn’t I?” Steve replied. He laughed, a strained, breathy sound. He used the balls of his feet to rock his hips back and forth across Bucky’s thighs. “Your cock feels so good against my side, Buck. Bet it would feel better someplace else.”

“You’d like that,” Bucky replied. He couldn’t stop touching Steve’s ass and thighs. It wasn’t as though he’d never felt up a gal in silk stockings, but this was _Steve_. _Steve_ , wrapped up so pretty, just for him. The _naughtiness_ of it—

“Boy, would I,” Steve sighed. He wiggled out of Bucky’s grasp, who let him go. The blond let his shirt slip down his narrow shoulders and fall to the floor. The panties went next, but when Steve went to unbuckle the garters, Bucky put a hand over his.

“Please,” he begged.

Steve gave him an appraising look. “I’ll keep them on,” he said slowly, “if you’re good.”

“I’ll be good,” Bucky assured him, “so good.”

Steve smirked.

* * *

 

Sunday morning came with the tolling of church bells. At some point during the night, Steve and Bucky made it to the bedroom; the stockings, however, did not. They, along with the panties, were draped over the back of the couch.

So when Winifred Barnes knocked on the door to deliver leftovers from Sunday lunch, Bucky sprang out of the sheets, threw on some clothes and stuffed the stockings in between the couch cushions.

“Ma! You didn’t tell me you were comin’ over!” he said, scanning the apartment for any tells. Steve was still in bed, wrapped in the sheet Bucky abandoned. 

“Where is Steven? Is he ill again?” Winifred asked.

“Oh, he’s sick alright,” Bucky muttered, shifting as he thought about the belt marks across his ass. “Real sick. Probably goin’ to spend the day takin’ care of him.” Turnabout was fair play. This wasn’t over by a long shot. Steve had a weakness, surely—he just needed to learn how to exploit it.

The older woman frowned. “Well, make sure he eats. He’s too skinny. That’s probably why he’s sick so much.”

“Probably,” Bucky agreed, taking the leftovers.

“You should open a window. It’s a bit—stuffy in here,” Winifred said, wrinkling her nose (in a way not unlike Bucky).

“Will do, Ma.”

“Take care, sweetheart. I worry about you two, living alone up here.” 

“We’re fine, Ma! Thank you for the food. If we can make it to dinner tonight, we will. I love ya, but I gotta get back to Steve.”

“Of course,” she said, kissed him on the forehead, and turned to leave. 

Bucky turned back to the bedroom, where Steve was just now beginning to yawn and stretch languorously.

“Lazy bum,” Bucky said affectionately. He stroked Steve’s messy hair away from his face. Looking down into those hooded blue eyes, he resolved to find a way to unravel him.


End file.
